


Forced Kisses

by B_eden



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Fear Play, M/M, Power Play, fear fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_eden/pseuds/B_eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard suddenly asks Frank right before they go on stage not to kiss him during the concerts anymore, though he doesn’t explain why. Frank gets caught up in the moment and then anxiously waits in the hotel later that night, terrified about what is going to happen as a result. Mikey doesn’t help matters...or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my fanfics then you may be interested in my male/male romance novels available now on amazon.com. If you like my style of writing then you will love my books under my pen name of Casper Crow.
> 
> They are FREE if you have Kindle Unlimited and I tried to keep the prices cheap for those who don't.
> 
> Simply search Amazon.com for Casper Crow and one of my three novels: "Apprehension", "Appetite", or "Eyes of the Wilds".

“I’m so stupid. Why am I so stupid?” Frank hugged his knees to his chest as he leaned back against the headboard. He whined as another clap of thunder caused the lights to blink before it vibrated all the glass in the room for several long seconds. “Gerard’s out there, walking in the rain, pissed off, and feeling betrayed, all because of me. It’s all my fault.” He rubbed his hands over his face in the hopes that the entire situation would disappear if he could only clear his eyes enough. “Oh, god,” he whispered. “Please don’t kick me out of the band. He wouldn’t kick me out of the band, would he?”

Frank’s mind scanned through the events of the day yet again, as it had over and over half the night without his consent.

Gerard had turned to him before the show. “Frank?” He leaned toward him. “Don’t kiss me during the show this time. I mean it.”

“It’s not like I plan it, Gee.” Frank blushed, feeling extremely self conscious as he studied Gerard’s unreadable expression. 

Frank had deeper feelings for the singer than he had the courage to admit, and he feared that telling him would destroy everything. His heart couldn’t bare it if Gerard didn’t feel the same way. Frank wasn’t able to find any hint of his best friend’s returned affections other than the fact that he didn’t punch him the first time he’d turned around during the high of a show and they’d accidentally slammed into one another. Frank had closed the distance between them, and before he even realized what he’d done, Gerard was returning the kiss and clutching at his body desperately. The crowd had cheered, fangirls fainted, Ray just shook his head and kept on playing through his laughter at them, and Frank had uncharictaristically dropped his guitar to dangle at his side. He could crowd surf and never miss a note, yet the moment the raven haired, porcelain skin rock god had shoved his tongue down his throat Frank had melted into a useless mass of lovestruck putty. They said nothing of it later, and Gerard expertly explained it away during interviews.

Frank felt a sudden sense of panic stirring within him. He’d been afraid that this moment would come; the moment when Gerard mentioned the contact, and forbid him from him. He lived to create music, and more, he lived for those short moments that everything else around them meant nothing except for the music, the passion, and what they were creating together; the times that Gerard lost himself and allowed Frank to be pressed against the lips that created such angelic noises so painfully near to him. “It just kind of happens when things get too intense.”

“I know.” Gerard’s expression was still unreadable, though his mouth was pressed firmly in a thin line. “I really mean it, though.” He glanced over his shoulder as they heard the call for them to go on stage. When he turned back there was a flash of what Frank could only describe as pain visible in his dark, deep set eyes. “It’s not okay for you to do that anymore.” 

Gerard turned quickly and headed for the stage, leaving Frank a few merciful seconds to clutch at heart without anyone seeing him gasping for breath from the eternally lonely ache Gerard’s words had caused him. 

The isolation he felt slowly melted away the longer they played that night. He didn’t realize the only reason his heart was lifting was because he was forgetting the boundary Gerard had set. Throughout the concert every seemed normal. Gerard even clung to Frank’s leg and ran his hand up his thigh like he so often times did while he crooned away for the fans. 

During the last song of the night Frank turned to find himself in the same familiar place that often times led him right to his best friend’s lips. He leaned forward, closing the distance again without thought, but caught himself at the last second. His eyes fluttered open from where he’d closed them just before reaching the singer. He hesitated as he saw Gerard’s wide eyes, flashing with anger, pain, then what seemed like lustful abandon as he leaned in another inch toward Frank. He didn’t think it was possible for Gerard to pale more than his makeup already made him appear, but he found he was wrong when he grabbed Gerard’s head and crushed their mouths together.

The microphone slipped from Gerard’s hand and thumped against the ground loudly. Frank thought it a shame, for the long, deep moan that forced it’s way from the singer’s throat would have made an excellent addition to any track. It was even more beautiful when his voice raised to a high pitch cry of protest when Frank pushed his guitar behind his back and forcefully tugged their bodies flush against one another, deepening the kiss until he felt Gerard’s hips twitch forward ever so slightly in response. 

He tightened his grip when the lead singer sank just an inch, indicating his knees were about to give out, but then with no warning at all, Frank found himself alone on the ground several feet away as Gerard pointed and cursed at him. His eyes were dark and unforgiving as he scooped up the microphone and ran his hands through his hair. He paced furiously, and for a terrifying moment Frank thought that he might turn on him and beat the holy shit out of him right there in front of the crowd.

Gerard pointed at him again and mouthed for him to get up and start playing again. Franks’ hands shook and he could only stare at him with large eyes until Gerard finally reached down to pull him to his feet. He shook his head and smiled, though Frank was well aware that this could be a common sense ploy to sate the audience and snuff out any rumors of disagreements among band members.

Frank flashed the crowd a coy smile and gave a flirtatious wink as if to say he wasn’t sorry. Then he pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up and tipped his head forward while he played to hide the tears that flooded down his cheeks in response to Gerard’s rejection. He explained the actions away in his head and tried to tell himself it would all be alright, but the rest of that last song seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

It wasn’t until he sat alone in the hotel room for quite some time that he started to suspect that things truly were not going to be okay. He nodded off for half an hour, and when he woke up he looked over to find that Gerard’s bed was still neatly made. 

Frank shivered at the chill of the rain that poured over the awing in torrents as he made his way next door to Ray and Mikey’s room.

“He’s still not back?” Mikey shook his head soberly as he continued to strum his guitar lightly. “That’s not a good sign at all.”

“W-what do you mean?” Frank’s shoulders tensed.

“He only takes off walking like that when he’s really, really pissed. I’ve only seen him that way a few times.” Mikey looked up at him sadly. “That’s when I got this scar.” Mikey pulled his shirt up to reveal what appeared to be a long, thin knife wound of some kind.” 

“What the fuck?” Ray turned his attention to the bare skin. “Are you saying he fucking did that?”

“Yep. That’s also the truth about how I really broke my hand that one time. I just said it was an accident, but really Gerard did it with slow, calculated hate. Even after he took the time to calm down. If he’s been gone this long-eh.” Mikey changed his tone as if trying to lighten the mood. “Eh, I had it coming back then when he did it. I pissed him off even after he tried to tell me to stop fucking with him.” He met his eyes as Frank hugged himself in the center of the room with a look or horror. “You’ll be fine, though. You wouldn’t do anything like that, right? You’d never piss Gerard off. Besides, Even if you did, I’m sure he’d just come back to this room instead of tempting himself to go back in there with you tonight. It’s not like he wants to go to jail for accidentally killing someone when he fails to keep his temper in check.”

Frank stumbled back toward the door with a strangled whimper. If there was a chance Gerard was heading that way to avoid him, he didn’t want to chance being there in his way. He reached behind him blindly for the doorknob as Mikey continued to hold his wide-eyed gaze with all seriousness. Ray shifted his attention between the two at a loss for words.

As soon as the door closed behind Frank, Ray was on his feet and pulled the guitar from Mikey’s grip. He knelt on the bed and tugged his shirt back up, his dark eyes thick with concern. “Y-you never said that he has some kind of closet temper problem, Mikey! Why didn’t you tell me? Why- has he hurt you recently? Anywhere else?” He yanked the shirt over his head and reached for the fastenings of his pants.

Mikey snorted suddenly with laughter and clutched at his ribs. “Slow down! Wait! Ray. Ray!” He grabbed for his pants as the other musician fought to see every inch of his skin for a much different reason than he normally did. “Ray, I’m fine, really! Gerard doesn’t have any temper problem! I was making it up! He just has a fear fetish and I’m trying to give him and Frank’s potential relationship a little lustful...uh...push, I guess.”

Ray sighed gratefully and fell forward, holding his weight on his arms as he leaned in and captured Mikey’s mouth in a familiar kiss. He growled playfully when Mikey smiled against his lips and began pulling at Ray’s shirt as he kicked his pants the rest of the way off.

“Now, your turn. You should lock the door first, maybe.” He chuckled as a shiver of anticipation raced down his spine. “He doesn’t have temper problem, but walking in on a guy banging your little brother when you haven’t even noticed they were in a relationship yet might set him off just a bit.”

“Well if he finally gets with Frank then we won’t have to worry about the unspoken rule of not dating band mates anymore.” Ray grumbled as he complied and pushed himself up to lock the door. “Hey, you don’t think Gerard is really that mad at Frank, do you? I mean, he’s not in danger and we’re just not catching on quick enough, right?”

Mikey nibbled his lip for a minute. “Nah..uh..surely not. Gee wouldn’t hurt any of us. Right?” He fired the question back at Ray who blinked insecurely for a moment before shrugging off their concern in exchange for their more current topic of tension release.

Frank worried his lip ring and hugged his knees. He closed his eyes and tried unsuccessfully to command himself to stop shaking. “I’m so, so stupid,” he cursed himself. “Cigarette. That’s what I need. That will help.” He pushed himself to his feet and walked toward the table near the door.

He froze when he heard the gentle beeping noise of someone using the key in the hotel door. He focused to breath, hoping he’d imagined the sound since the heavy rain just outside had almost drowned it out to begin with, but when it was followed by the clicking and squeaking of the doorknob he fell quickly into a full state of hyperventilation. 

Gerard allowed the grocery bag in his hands to slide down his side and land heavily next to the door as he pushed it closed behind him. His dark hair hung wet and heavy in front of his face as he focused his attention down on kicking his soaked shoes from his feet. All expression drained from his features before he looked up when his ears picked up one of the most erotic noises he could ever imagine. He trained his eyes toward the center of the room to find that Frank was indeed standing in the center of the room with his eyes squeezed shut, whimpering at random.

Gerard swallowed heavily as he tried to find his voice to ask Frank what was scaring him, thinking that perhaps there was a huge spider somewhere in the room he’d lost sight of and didn’t know which way to go to avoid it. Before he could gather himself enough to speak without his voice breaking, however, the shorter of the two answered the question for him.

Frank mistook Gerard’s silence for the singer’s last ditch effort at talking himself out of pummeling him. He opened his eyes only briefly, taking in the dark intent evident on his features, and began shaking more violently so that his teeth began chattering when he spoke.“Gerard?” He couldn’t see when the singer moved closer in response to his vibrated name, watching his lips with avid interest, but Frank could smell the rainwater as his senses heightened with his anxiety. Frank laughed nervously as his cowardice forced him to beg. “I’m s-sorry. P-please. Please...d-don’t...h-hit...m-me.” 

Gerard swallowed roughly as the timid, insecure sound of Frank’s voice went straight to his crotch. He wasn’t aware his hands had made their way to clench against the guitarist’s arms until Frank flinched and his lips parted so that he could gulp air more quickly into his lungs. 

“Fuck-” Gerard cursed his inability to control his strange desire for fear as he walked Frank backward toward his bed. His mumbled pleas and apologies did nothing to help matters so that Gerard wound up pushing him back onto the bed aggressively.

Frank pushed himself up toward the headboard of the bed to put some distance between them before he finally opened his eyes. “Don’t hate me, Gerard! I can’t handle it if you hate me!” He lowered his hands from in front of his face when he realized that he wasn’t yet feeling the pain he had expected to come.

“No, go back a little.” Gerard rasped as he pinned the guitarist in place with a deadly glare.

“W-what do you mean?D-don’t hate me-”

“No, before that.” Gerard reached for his belt, whipping it away from his pants, and began wrapping the leather around his fist.

“You mean don’t h-hit me? Oh, fuck!” Frank’s eyes widened when he caught Gerard’s meaning. His back slammed against the headboard as the singer reached for his legs. “Gerard, please! Oh, god, please! Don’t hurt me! Don’t hit me!” He clawed for something to hang onto, but found nothing to grasp as Gerard’s hands fastened around his ankles and yanked him toward the center of the bed. 

Gerard felt a small twinge of guilt once Frank’s red, puffy eyes were in view, but it wasn’t enough to lasso control of his unexpectedly stampeding libido in the least. 

“Oh?” Gerard growled. “I’m supposed to listen to you when you want me to stop doing something to your body?” He knelt onto the bed and walked on his knees to straddle him. Frank tried to turn and scramble away, but Gerard grabbed him around the waist and flipped him back into place. “Maybe you’re not being serious! Maybe you really want me to beat the shit out of you! Maybe if I force it on you, you’ll come to like it!” He pressed Frank down with one hand and drew back his leather wrapped fist with the other.

Frank’s body stiffened and his eyes locked onto the singer’s fist. Everything in him screamed for him to close his eyes; to turn his head away; but as his breath hitched and Gerard paused to listen to the lovely noises his constant shuddering forced from his throat, Frank couldn’t look away from the tense wrecking ball that was threatening to rearrange his face.

Gerard leaned down and inhaled deeply before whispering, “Frank. Close your eyes. You don’t want to watch this coming, do you?”

“I’m s-sorry!” Frank tensed more greatly when his voice caused another deep growl from the singer. After that, he tried a few times to form coherent words, but in the end wound up squeaking a soft, steady chant of: “I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, ImgonnadieImgonnadie...”

Gerard’s head began to spin from the high he was getting from the Frank’s suspense. He commanded himself not to start dry humping the guitarist as he noted that Frank was so terrified he had forgotten to fight back or defend himself in any way. When his hesitation gave Frank enough time to realize he didn’t want to have his eyes open, the guitarist’s hands snaked slowly over his own face to block the view his lids were refusing to protect him from. 

Gerard licked his lips as Frank’s movement into the new position made the shorter boy’s shirt ride up high enough to expose the skin from his hips to his lower ribcage. He shifted his weight to make sure Frank didn’t feel the raging hard-on he was getting in response to the goosebumps his wet clothes were causing against Frank’s skin. 

“Does that mean you’d rather me begin with your stomach, then?” Gerard threatened as then he reached down suddenly and raked his nails down Frank’s midsection.

Frank’s hands shot down reflexively to cover his stomach and Gerard immediately pulled his fist back once again. “Okay. Your face it is, then,” he rumbled with a rather convincing sociopathic shrug.

“N-no! Gerard...don’t hit me. Gee-” Frank shivered completely as he reverted to Gerard’s pet name in an attempt to appeal to his humanity. Frank’s pounding heartbeat was assuring him, however, that Gerard had probably lost his ability to empathize somewhere during his soggy wondering outside. 

“Don’t hit you, Frankie?” Gerard crooned gently as he took Frank’s wrists in his own hands and pulled them above his head. He pressed his arms against the bed. “I heard you. You said you don’t want me to hurt you, and friends listen, don’t they? So if you don’t want me to hurt you, and you ask me not to, that would mean that I won’t hurt you. Unless we’re not friends and you wouldn’t do the same for me? Would you do the same for me, Frankie? Would you stop if we were in a situation where I asked you not to do something to my body?”

Frank was finally able to close his eyes. “I won’t ever do it again! I swear it! I’m so goddamned sorry, Gee. So goddamned sorry! I just really, really want you. I fucking love you, Gee. I’m in goddamned love with you!” Frank sobbed his confession. “I heard you, but I did it anyway, and I’m sorry! I c-couldn’t remember-I just got so caught up in the moment-I wanted so bad to feel you-” His breath hitched again when he felt Gerard’s lips right against his when the singer next spoke. He opened his eyes to see Gerard’s heavy lids looking down at him with detachment.

“Ah, but maybe I want to hurt you...so bad.” He clenched his fists around Frank’s wrists and gritted his teeth. “Maybe I’m too caught up in these feelings I’m having this very moment to hear you. Besides, you would do it again. You’re trying even now,” he accused before adding as an afterthought, “Frankie.”

Frank’s jaw quivered when he realized his lips were lightly pressing against Gerard’s bottom lip and his tongue was rebelling against his brain as it sought to taste more of the salty rainwater making it’s way from Gerard’s hair and down his face to drip onto him. He whimpered helplessly when Gerard trailed his tongue along his top lip to point out the current trespass he was speaking of. Frank’s hips jerked upward defiantly at the soft, wet feel of the singer’s tongue, and the guitarist let out another helpless whimper.

Gerard’s head fell forward into the crook of Frank’s neck when he thrust up against him. “Are you sorry about that too?” 

“Yeah.” Frank exhaled with a wanton shudder. 

They stayed like that for some time, Gerard trying to steady himself and Frank’s heart beating wildly in his chest, before Frank repeated, “Yeah.”

Gerard smiled against Frank’s shoulder. “Yes, what?”

“Y-yes sir?” Frank guessed, causing Gerard to snort lightly.

“No, Frankie. I meant that I hadn’t said anything else for you to answer ‘yeah’ to. Why are you saying it?” His warm breath caressed the tender flesh of Frank’s neck as he spoke. The tremor that came as result answered the singer’s curiosity for him. Frank was simply responding absently to the pleasant feeling.

“Y-yeah...” Frank repeated. “Anything. Anything you want...”

Gerard leaned closer to mumble his words against Frank’s collarbone. “How am I supposed to get revenge on you if you just let me do whatever I want?” He moved up along his neck until he was murmuring into Frank’s ear. “I bet it wouldn’t take long for you to change your tune once I started hurting y-”

“Hurt me.” Frank bucked up again, only this time the angle was right to cause Gerard to groan at the pressure against his own nether regions. “Anything, Gee,” Frank assured him as Gerard groaned into his hear with his perfect, musical vocal chords.

Gerard sat back and pulled his wet shirt from his body. Frank’s chest rose and fell rapidly as his eyes lingered on the belt still around the singer’s fist. The shorter boy gasped when Gerard shifted to the side only long enough to yank his pajama pants from his body along with his boxers.

“Gee! W-what are you doing?” Frank sat up and moved to cover his lower half, but Gerard only took the opportunity to pull Frank’s shirt from his body . 

“Arms up,” Gerard ordered in a clipped tone that made Frank mechanically comply. His arms crossed over his bare chest insecurely as Gerard allowed the belt to untangle from his hand until he was only gripping it by the buckle.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, Frankie?” Gerard’s voice dropped several octaves as his eyes drifted down the other musician’s body. 

“I do now.” Frank looked down and clutched at his stomach insecurely. “I make you hate me.” He fought to keep his eyes from memorizing the details along the belt that were most likely going to decorate his humiliated body while he recovered in the hospital. 

“No.” Gerard swallowed back his groan when Frank leaned back onto the bed in resign, exposing his entire front side. “No, Frankie. You make me so goddamned hot for you I can barely contain myself from fucking you into the stage while everybody watches me split you open.” 

Frank’s eyes widened at Gerard’s confession. He wanted to be hearing it as a good thing, but the shadow crossing the singer’s lust-filled eyes wasn’t as comforting as it could have been given Gerard’s current vengeful demeanor. Frank yelped in a most unmasculine way as Gerard flipped him over onto his stomach, somehow managing to thread the belt beneath him in the process. 

“Wait! G-gerard! W-w-w-wait! Holy fuck!” Frank whimpered as Gerard yanked him up onto his hands and knees and then grabbed both ends of the belt, using it like a reign to pull Frank back against him firmly. “Cold! C-cold! Gerard!” Frank cried when he felt Gerard’s soaked pants legs against his rear end and down the back of his thighs.

“Well, then I guess I’ll remedy that.” Gerard fought successfully to keep Frank from scrambling away from him. Then he shifted both ends of the belt into one hand so that he could keep him in place while he used his other hand to tackle the fastenings of his own pants. 

Frank moaned as the quiet noise of a zipper and shifting fabric suddenly became a completely obscene and dangerous sound to his ears. His cock twitched in excitement even though his body froze in shock so efficiently that Gerard noticed in time to still himself from continuing. He pressed his now naked body against Frank’s backside without threatening to take him just yet. His head fell back when he was finally able to feel Frank’s skin against his in the way he had wanted it for so long.

“I was lying, Gee!” Frank called out once his senses returned to him. 

“About what?” Gerard cursed, clenching his eyes shut tighter and praying that Frank wasn’t about to tell him anything that made him feel obligated to stop.

“Th-that day that we were playing truth or dare!”

“Frank. We’ve played truth or dare a thousand times.” Gerard rasped. He prodded against the guitarist’s thighs to hurry his explanation along.

“I know!” Frank’s shoulders were visibly quaking. “Wh-when-I mean-the time that I said I’ve fucked all kinds of people, guys and girls, and then I went on and on about what a slut I am and how I-”

“Get to the point!” Gerard reached into the pocked of his pants leg next to him on the bed and retrieved what appeared to be lube, from what Frank could see from the corner of his eye.

“I’ve never been fucked by a guy, Gee! I was lying about it!” Several bolts of lightening caused the lights to flicker violently before going out completely. The resulting thunder spooked the shorter boy so that he thought Gerard had either raped or killed him. He began to scream for Ray immediately and reached out toward the wall with the intention of pounding on it for his life.

Gerard released the belt, thankful he hadn’t moved as quickly as his cock had been insisting, and then he dove forward at the same time that the sound of the thunder began vibrating the hotel around them. He wrapped his arms around Frank’s smaller frame and dragged him back from the wall. He covered the guitarist’s mouth with his pale hand and held him back against his body too tightly to reassure any of Frank’s insecurities. 

“Shhh...” Gerard calmed him as he stared over his head toward the now crooked picture frame and tried to process what he’d just heard. “Shh, Frankie, stop screaming. It’s alright. I swear to god I’m not going to hurt you.” He sat back on his heels and waited to see if Ray or Mikey had heard them. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Frank’s lips moved against Gerard’s hand as he slurred inaudibly through his tears about how he didn’t believe him. Frank dug around next to them blindly and then held up the bottle of lube and the belt. “Mmph?” He whined as if to prove to Gerard that he obviously did intend on hurting him.

“You trust me, Frankie?” Gerard chuckled darkly against the top of the guitarist’s head in response to the mimed accusations. 

Frank shook his head ‘no’ as he sobbed and pressed back against Gerard’s still healthy erection on his lower back to drive in his point. 

Gerard’s voice possessed an uncanny ability to shift from the raspy, threatening tone from before and into a peaceful lull that immediately began to cause Frank’s muscles to start relaxing in response. “No, Frankie. Think about it. Think.” Gerard insisted as he planted several kisses against Frank’s head. He slowly nuzzled down to speak against his ear in the hopes of gaining the same submissive reactions as before. “You do trust me. You’re safe. Safe...” He feathered his thumb against Frank’s chest a little too close to his nipple and closed his eyes to enjoy the the slew of lustful whines that Frank whispered to Gerard’s hand as he carefully released his hold over his mouth. “Now, why did you lie about those things?”

“I w-wanted t-to see how you would react to the thought of me swinging both ways. I wanted to make it sound a little ridiculous j-just in case you acted disgusted, but when you didn’t react disgusted at all...I didn’t th-think it mattered t-to clear up the details. I hoped then th-that maybe you’d see the story as proof that I’d be willing to...you know...date guys if you-if you-and if you were interested then maybe you’d see me as willing to be as k-kinky as-”

“But you’re nothing ready for this, Frankie. What good did it do you other than to get me here so close to sinking into your warm, tight little ass only for me to have to stop?” He started to release him, but then he realized his arms were the only thing holding the other musician up from curling into a ball and retreating into his own mind.

“I don’t know, Gee.” Frank leaned his head back against Gerard’s shoulder and gulped. “I didn’t think to talk with you about it because I thought you were going to beat the shit out of me or cut me up or something...break my hands so that I couldn’t even play anymore.”

“Frankie?” Gerard kissed along his neck and rubbed his hands gently along his body. He squeezed his neck lightly, and when Frank hiccupped in fear again immediately, he continued. “Why do you think I’m going to hurt you, really? Have I ever hurt you? Have you ever seen me hurt Mikey or anyone else that didn’t have it coming?”

“I do h-have it coming. Fuck!” Frank cursed when he reminded himself and Gerard of the concert. “It’s just...Mikey said that you have this closet temper problem, and that when you go off walking it’s to try and gain control over yourself so as not to hurt people too bad. He said you-”

“Frank.” Gerard laughed weakly and shook his head. “Mikey was just fucking with you. I don’t have an anger problem,” he explained, “at least not as much of an anger problem as you have. But I do have a fear fetish, and Mikey is aware of that.”

“F-fear fetish?” Frank stared up at the ceiling as he tried to process Gerard’s words in his swimming, anxious mind. 

The storm unleashed another truckload of loud, rolling thunder causing Frank to jump several times and sink back against Gerard until the singer was looking down at him in his lap. 

“Y-yeah.” Gerard swallowed heavily as he dug his fingers into Frank’s sides. His pale face was framed by his soaked hair so that his deep set eyes were hidden from Frank’s view, but his parted lips were clearly sucking in air in a very labored way in response to Frank’s reaction to the storm.

“You’ve just been fucking with me?” Frank sat up and turned toward him as Gerard continued. He finally allowed his eyes to travel down the singer’s naked form as Gerard continued to hang his head guiltily.

“Yeah. I went walking to think on how to explain to you that I can’t control myself around you and how afraid I am of falling for you so hard like this. I don’t know how I’ll make it through another show with you getting so close to me if I don’t have any way to get ‘this’ out of my system in between the times you tempt me so goddamned hard, Frankie. I thought you were probably just playing with me; getting lost in the high of the music like you said. I was afraid to come clean about this because I don’t know what would happen to us as friends, or us as a band even, if you didn’t feel the same.”

Frank reached for him and Gerard grabbed his arms. He sat back on the bed and tugged Frank forward so that he was forced to straddle him awkwardly. Then he rested his head on Frank’s chest to appreciate the hastened heartbeat the forceful action had caused him.

“I picked up a bunch of movies and snacks we like and thought on what I was going to say.” Gerard motioned toward the abandoned grocery bag by the door even though Frank couldn’t see it in the newly darkened room. “And I’ll go ahead and admit that I picked up the lube and dropped it in my pocked so it would be at fingertip’s length away if things when even better than I hoped.” He didn’t dare to look at Frank’s face to try and read his emotions on what he’d said. Instead, he hesitantly planted apologetic kisses up his neck and along his jaw. He allowed his eyes to flutter closed before he reached his lips so he wouldn’t have to see the anger or rejection there. 

“So...a fear fetish, huh?” Frank wondered calmly, though he still sounded traumatized from the terror he’d felt when he thought Gerard meant to hurt him.

Gerard shifted his legs slightly beneath the guitarist and pushed his wet pants the rest of the way off the corner of the bed. They slid heavily onto the floor. “Frank.” Gerard whispered. “I’m sorry. The bed is wet over here.” He wiggled his leg to indicate the direction he was talking about. “I thought I kept my knees back here when I still had my pants on, but maybe I didn’t. Maybe it it’s from my hair. I don’t know. I didn’t know my hair was dripping that bad.”

“It’s not.” Frank mumbled as he angled his mouth against the singer’s. “I came my brains out over there when the lights went out and the thunder made me start screaming. I, uh, apparently have a thing for fear too.”

Gerard smirked dangerously and sank their mouths together, kissing him until Frank was breathless and writhing from the singer’s hands unconsciously traveling over his body. “Good.” He pushed forward so that Frank fell back against the pillows. “Does that mean you’ll let me fuck you nice and rough without preparing you or even talking you through it at all?”

Frank shivered at the mischievous glint in Gerard’s dark eyes as he found himself on his back. He moaned when he instinctively tried to close his legs only to realize how literally screwed he was with Gerard’s weight between his thighs if only the singer chose for him to be. 

“W-wait! That’s like a pain thing, right? Th-that’s not just a f-f-f-f-fear th-thing-oh, god, yes...” He arched his back when Gerard began kissing his way down his throat and chest. He didn’t stop at his stomach when Frank jolted from the singer’s talented mouth on the ticklish area. “You won’t go t-too fast, Gee? You wouldn’t...you wouldn’t...hah...dear, sweet, godohfuckohfuckohfuck...fuck me...No! That’s not what I meant! I meant-ah, fuckohfuck-” 

Gerard smiled against the other musician as he panicked after saying the wrong combination of words. He only made one quick shift to threaten his eagerness to fuck him before he returned to the steady pace he was setting for the guitarist with his mouth. Frank bucked against Gerard’s lips when the singer exhaled along his sensitive skin hotly before dragging the whole of his tongue from the bass of his cock and up the shaft in one, slow, hungry stroke. He twirled his tongue around his leaking tip before squeezing him lightly with his hand and repeating the motion just to the right and left of where he’d first began worshipping him at the base. 

Frank’s head tilted back as fingers dug against the headboard above him. He wasn’t sure what his hands were searching for until Gerard paused long enough crawl back up along his body in a lazy manor. Frank stretched his arms around Gerard’s shoulders and groaned in appreciation as the singer pressed their lower halves together to give him something to grind up against when his mouth found it’s way to one of his sensitive nipples. 

Frank’s thrusting became so frantic after several long, torturous minutes of Gerard toying with him that the singer hand to still Frank’s hips with one hand just to be able to continue without him causing them both to spill themselves sooner than he wanted.

Frank gasped sweetly when Gerard shifted his weight to his knees and crushed his body between the guitarist’s legs suggestively. Frank’s legs spread wider even as he mewled in protest and shook his head.

“What’s wrong, Frankie?” Gerard hooked one of Frank’s legs over his shoulder and leaned back in, spreading him even wider still and causing his eyes to widen in panic. “You trust me, don’t you? You trust me not to do anything you don’t want me to?” He laughed dangerously when Frank shook his head ‘no’ and pushed his hands against the singer’s hips in an attempt to push him back slightly and comfort himself. 

Frank could’t stop the complete tremor that traveled across every muscle in his body when Gerard grabbed both of his hands and pressed them down at his sides. He hooked his arm beneath Frank’s other leg so that he had them both thrown over his shoulders and this left Frank with nothing left to protect his entrance from abuse.

Gerard leaned in to murmur his words against Frank’s temple, consequently pulling Frank’s legs with him and leaving him feeling more exposed than he ever could have imagined. “So, Frankie? Are you going to let me make a filthy mess inside you like I imagined every time your pretty little whore mouth shoved your tongue down my throat while I was trying to sing?”

“O-okay.” Frank squeaked. “Gee, okay...let me...let me relax. Please. Please l-let me just r-relax.” He inhaled gratefully when the singer allowed his legs to fall back beneath his arms in response and changed their position so that he was topping him in a much more gentle manor.

“Frankie.” Gerard comforted him with a smirk against his lips in between slow, languid kisses. “I have enough self control not to fucking rape you.” He released his arms.

“Ohthankfuckinggod-” Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s shoulders and clung to him thankfully. He accidentally pulled the singer down flat against him, and Frank’s hips immediately began pumping in search of further friction.

“But I don’t have enough control not to at least suck you dry while I jerk myself off. Something’s gotta happen here.” Gerard whined gruffly and gave in to thrusting back against him for several moments. His arms shook slightly as the build up of pressure began to work away at his resolve. 

Frank’s head fell back and he released a long list of pleasurable curses. When Gerard stilled again and pressed their bodies apart to regain his composure, Frank looked up at him with lust clouded, trusting eyes. “I want you to fuck me, Gee. Show me how it feels.”

“I don’t know if-” Gerard swallowed heavily mid sentence, “-this is the best time for that kind of concentration.” His hands searched for the lube despite his words. 

“Please fuck me...” Frank moaned as he reached down and began to stroke himself wantonly. He was impressed with Gerard’s ability to talk dirty so far, and it gave him more confidence to do so as well. “Teach my little whore ass to do what you tell me. I want to feel you blow your load inside me. Mark me as yours. Make me your little slut-hah-fuck!” He whimpered when Gerard slowly introduced a slick finger before shortly adding another one.

“My slut. Only my slut.” Gerard dipped his head to suck greedily on Frank’s nipple, enjoying the high pitched noises of encouragement Frank made when he was no longer able to form words. “Keep touching yourself, but don’t come until my cock is buried in you.” Frank convulsed upward at the threat in Gerard’s words. “I swear, Frankie. I’ll fuck you blind no matter if you’re sensitive or not. I’ll just swallow your screams right down my throat and let you buck at me until I get off.”

Frank pulled his hand away from his member as Gerard’s labored voice continued to hold him right on the edge of release without needing any physical contact at all. “F-fuck, Gerard...I feel...so...full...OHGODRIGHTTHERE! Right there! Don’t s-stop! Ah, you’re a fucking god, Gee-” 

Frank trailed off when Gerard removed his fingers and shifted his body to enter him. The guitarist bit his lip and tensed as Gerard ran a slickened hand up and down his cock a few times before placing the tip at his entrance.

“Relax, Frankie.” Gerard squeezed his eyes shut as he commanded himself to inch forward ever so slowly. “Look at me. Look how hard it is for me to draw this out for you, baby.” The low rumble to his voice topped with the slight arrogance he used to utter the pet name caused Frank to moan. “How does it feel to know th-that I want you hard enough to cause this much sweat all over me just keeping myself from diving into you balls deep? Fuck, you’re so fucking tight.” Gerard groaned. 

When he was over half way in he finally allowed himself to lean down to where Frank could hand onto him for reassurance. He pulled the guitarist’s hands toward him. “Hold onto me here.” He directed Frank’s arms around his shoulders. “You feel how much I’m shaking?” 

Frank shook his head, encouraged, and pushed himself down around Gerard in one motion until the singer couldn’t possibly get any deeper.

Gerard’s eyes clenched shut and his mouth opened wide as if he might scream, but instead only a small, strangled noise escaped his lungs. His lips slowly mouthed something along the lines of, “Oh, fuck...Oh, shit...,” but Frank couldn’t be sure because the thunder drowned out his words.

Gerard stayed frozen and abnormally tense even longer than it took Frank to adjust to him. When Frank tried to move against him Gerard’s hands clumsily traveled down his body, squeezing and clawing lightly, until he reached Frank’s hips to hold him in place. 

“D-don’t,” he gulped, “Don’t m-m-move or this won’t last long enough for you to g-get yours too. God, Frankie. You feel so goddamned good.” He tried to say more, but his words became garbled and made no sense so that Frank laughed quietly and asked him what he’d said. “I...I said. I fucking love how. You’re fingers. Are strumming. My b-back. L-like I’m your...g-guitar.”

Frank hissed in pleasure when Gerard wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking him rhythmically before he finally began to move inside him.

“Y-yeah, well. I don’t think your mouth does the same thing to the microphone as you did a few minutes ago to my-RIGHT THERE! AGAIN! PLEASE DO IT AGAIN! Ohgodyeahfuckme...” 

Frank’s insides hugged the singer’s member as if he didn’t want him to go when he rocked back, and then Gerard was forced to groan louder every time he eased himself back into the tight heat of his welcoming body. He could feel Frank’s body twitching on the edge of losing it every time he pressed into him, and he was impressed with how easily their bodies fit together for Gerard to naturally hit that magic place inside him.

“Frankie, I’m not gonna l-last much long-” Gerard’s body began convulsing his release as soon as Frank interrupted him with, “Oh, g-god, Gee, please come in me! Make me come, p-please don’t stop! I’m come-I’m c-coming!” Frank made the most beautiful, geekish noises as Gerard’s hand on his cock and his prodding on his insides combined to make him come harder than he ever had in his life. Gerard didn’t know it was physically possible to orgasm any longer than he did at first until Frank’s body continued to milk him for everything he was worth.

Gerard collapsed on top of him breathlessly and mumbled worshipful nonsense to him as Frank absently strummed at his back in the afterglow. They lay there tangled together for some time before Frank spoke.

“S-so you brought snacks? I, uh, am sure we have electricity in the bus if you want to watch any of those movies-”

“You will go out with me, right?” Gerard forced out as he tucked his arms beneath the other musician. 

“Like, you want us to date?” Frank chuckled weakly. “No, I just let everybody make lusty pit stops in my whore ass-of course I’ll ‘go out’ with you!”

Gerard snorted in laughter as he ran his words through his mind a few times to make sure Frank had indeed just said he would go out with him. He was interrupted when the door burst open and they both squealed as Mikey shined a large flashlight at them.

“See! I fucking told you they weren’t killing each other!” Mikey complained in a shaky voice before Ray bumped into him in his haste to join him the room to pull the two apart if they’d found them ripping each other apart. 

Ray sighed in relief and returned to his little dance that looked strangely like he was trying to get his pants back on.

Gerard pulled the covers up around them quickly, being thankful that they had chosen Frank’s disheveled bed to get down in rather than having to awkwardly unmake his bed to cover themselves in their current situation. 

The singer squinted as Mikey dropped the flashlight beam to he and Ray’s feet so they could see to pick up the contents of the grocery bag Ray had knocked him into. “Mikey? Why are you in your boxers? You don’t sleep in your-are those hickies? Ray! What the fuck are you doing to my little brother in there?!”

Frank grabbed Gerard around the waist and wrestled with him halfheartedly until the singer gave up and began laughing at the situation instead.

“Uh, okay. I guess we’re gonna go back now.” Mikey shook his head.

“No! You stay in here where I can see you two!” Gerard commanded incredulously.

“I don’t think I want to stay in here where I can see the two of you right now. But hey, I guess if you need the visual aid we could finish up in here,” Mikey shot back, and Gerard’s mouth dropped open.

“Just-but-gebleh-” Gerard was at a rare loss for words before finally sighing and relaxing back next to Frank. “Whatever,” he laughed as Frank elbowed him to leave them alone. “Fine. Fine, at least no one can say we don’t know how to share, even when it comes to sectioning off fuck toys in our band.”

“Ray and I are dating.” Mikey drawled as if he had perfect timing.

“I can see that!” Gerard dragged the top cover off the bed and walked toward the shower as he pointed at them accusingly. “And I’m dating Frank whether he agreed or not! He’s mine! So don’t touch him! I can’t remember how he answered me when I asked him, but his ass is mine so the rest of him is too!”

Frank’s eyes widened and he scooped the thin sheets Gerard left him up around his body to cover himself more completely. 

Mikey rolled his eyes and shut the door behind he and Ray leaving Frank alone to look in the quiet direction Gerard had gone.

“Are you showering in the dark?” He called just as Gerard stormed back into the room wrapping the covers around him more fully and stepping into his shoes.

“No. I’m going to the bus. You come with me?” His voice softened.

“Yeah.” Frank agreed as he tried in vain to mimic Gerard’s ability to turn the linens into a toga. “How the fuck did you-”

“Okay, let’s fuck one more time and then go shower.” Gerard dropped the covers and pushed Frank back onto the bed, laughing darkly at his flailing limbs and wide eyes once more.


End file.
